


Consideration, two of a kind

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones)



Series: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear One Shots [4]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: M/M, Smut, does this have plot?, it's good, kind of a follow up, sure doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666
Summary: A sort of follow up to 'Domestic David'





	

When David heard the buzzer to his apartment go off, he rushes downstairs to open the door. "Huh, Simon? What are you doin'? It's late." He stares at the boy, clutching his bag strap for dear life. His hoodie was soaked right through with the pouring rain, and he was shaking so much his teeth were chattering. "Shit!" David exclaims, pulling Simon in and up the stairs into his place. The warm air hit Simon hard as David pulled him over to a wooden chair, setting down his bag and bringing forward Simon's arms to peel off the soaked in gloves and hoodie. David shakes his head, seeing Simon's shirt was also drenched in. Simon's face was a strange mix of pale skin and red on his nose and cheeks where the cold had bitten him. David walked over to his bed, opening a drawer underneath to pull out one of his shirts as well as some sweatpants, no doubt the jeans he was wearing would be sticking to his legs. David ushers Simon over to put on the clothes whilst he wrung out the drenched clothing before leaving it to dry in the bath. "What're you doing here so late, Simon? You walked here all by yourself, you could've got hurt." David asks softly, seeing Simon nervously holding his jeans and socks when he exits the room. "I had to see you." Simon says, pushing past David to add more clothes to the already encumbered bathroom. "You could've just called me, I would've been right to pick you up, you know that." David smiles at Simon, who's mouth twitched back as a response. "You'd have gotten soaked, David." The older man shakes his head, "You're a strange one, Simon." He chuckles, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How come you're here, though. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here but... Why? Did something happen?" Simon shrugs, picking at a loose hem on the borrowed shirt. It smelled like David, and it made him feel a little better. He pads over to the chair and sits down, unzipping his bag with shaky hands. He pulls out a brown envelope, handing it to David before setting his head in his hands with a groan. 

It was from the school. 

David opens it up, pulling out a formal letter. "Dear Ms Henriksson-" He's cut off by Simon's voice. "Don't read it aloud!" David's lips purse and he continues to read- well, skim through the letter. Something about Simon, of course. He wasn't doing good at school, bad grades, lashing out at people, getting into fights. Didn't seem so bad, what was Simon so worried about? Oh. He sees it there, in italics. 'From the new week forth, until we can prove that Simon is actually making progress, we will be placing him in our special class schedule.' David raises a brow. "Oh come on, Simon, it's not that bad." He reassures. "Yes it is. They think I'm stupid." He mumbles from behind his hands, sounding sour about the whole situation. David pauses, something catching his eye further down the letter. 'Please, for the health of your son, we ask you to ensure all sharp objects are stored out of reach, as a long lasting resultant of staff complaints.' David scoffs, drawing Simon's attention. "What bullshit. Can they even ask that?" "They want me to attend counselling..." Simon replies, not looking too happy about it. David squeezes Simon's shoulder, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to try..." Simon's expression is one of disbelief. "You're fucking serious?!" He gasps out angrily, making David grin slightly. "Of course I am. You need an outlet, Simon. You seem to forget I worry about you. What happens if you hit a vein and I'm not there?" Simon chokes on his words for a second, but David interrupts him. "I care about you, okay? Like, shit, I don't know what I'd do without you..." He runs a hand through his hair stressfully, "I'm sorry." Simon mumbles out, face red from embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck. David's face softens, he suddenly picks Simon up and carries him over to the bed. He sets Simon down before crawling next to him, pulling him close to his chest. "It's okay, Simon. I know." David sets his chin on Simon's head, just hugging him.

"So, I take it your mom didn't just let you come waltzing over here at half ten at night?" David teases, making Simon huff. "She got mad and stormed out, probably took a night shift, so I walked out too. No point staying there if she's out." Simon pauses for second, "No point staying there at all but whatever." David chuckles at this, pecking Simon's cheek. "So I take it you're staying the night?" He nuzzles his face into Simon's neck, making Simon blush. "Yeah. If that's okay?" David nods, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist and pulling him back onto his lap. "Fine with me." He smiles, feeling Simon shiver from the touches. David's fingers slip absentmindedly up the shirt that covered Simon's torso, cool skin touching Simon's hip. "Ah, hey! David!" He squirms on David's lap, making the older man laugh. David kisses Simon's neck softly, stroking along Simon's waist as he heats up under the touch. "Yes, Simon?" He asks, leaning into Simon's ear to nip at it, making the boy gasp. David hears Simon curse under his breath, and continues to bite and lick along Simon's jaw and throat. Simon's hands twitch with the feeling, he grunts and shifts uncomfortably. David takes this as a sign to move and sets Simon on the bed, hovering over him with a leg in between Simon's. David's gaze is intense and lustful as he bites, coming back up to lock Simon in a kiss. One hand props him up by Simon's shoulder while the other wanders down along his hips that buck up to his touch, David smirks. "You look good like this" Simon's face reddens, and David's hands slip down further, rubbing Simon through his borrowed sweatpants. "Fuck!" He gasps, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, meeting the touch desperately. "W-Wait..." David immediately retracts his hand, thinking he'd done wrong. Simon leans up on an elbow, meeting David's eyes. David sits on his haunches, as Simon slowly comes face to face with him, catching him off guard by kissing him deeply. Simon's hand cups David's jaw, letting the other one slide down his chest. He pulls away from the kiss and leans into David further, "I want to do something for you." He breathes, tickling David's skin. "Simon?" David asks out, shocked. Simon smiles shyly as he grabs David's hand, leading him off the bed and over to the wall. They resume the kiss, Simon's hands wandering around David's torso. The younger man pulls away, locking eyes with David before slowly crouching down. 

David swallows hard as Simon lifts up his shirt, admiring the trail of hairs scattered from his navel down. Simon moves in, planting kisses and watching the muscles in David's stomach twitch at the feeling. He smiles, pulling the man's pants a little further down and nibbling at the exposed hip bones, looking up to catch David's glance. Simon licks his lips nervously, hooking a hand under the waistband of the sweats the man wore to pull out his cock. His eyes widen, this being the first time he's seen David, and the man laughs. Simon pouts for a brief moment before licking his lips again, looking up at the older man. "Show me..." He pleads. David can't help but groan at this, Simon looks so good on his knees, begging David to show him how to please him. Simon was so innocent... He loved it. David grabbed Simon's hand with his shaking one, setting it on the base of his member and guiding Simon's movements. Slow strokes up and down, David groaned out, "Simon, shit!" He gasped. This encouraged Simon, who stroked a little faster now he seemed to be getting the hang of it. His face was hot from David's moans, he wanted to hear more. Hesitantly, he leaned in, taking a moment before licking the head. David moaned loud, tangling his fingers in Simon's hair. It'd been a long time since David had been touched by anyone but himself, and even longer time since he'd had a blowjob. Simon takes David into his mouth, bit by bit, unsure what to do but trying anyways. He stroked what he couldn't reach with his mouth and moaned keenly when David tugged on his hair. "Simon... Fuck." He groans, occasionally seeing Simon's tongue poke out as he worked. "Damn you look so cute." David coos, running his hand along Simon's jaw and neck. Simon makes a small noise of protest, the vibrations sending shivers up David's spine. He groans huskily, "Maybe cute isn't the right word..." He pauses, catching his breath. "Well, not right now, when you're sucking on my cock." Simon's face flushes at this, and David lets out a throaty chuckle at the reaction. Simon slowly pulls away his mouth, jerking David's dick now that it was slick with spit.   
"You're a jackass." Simon huffs, to which David responds with a laugh.  
"You love me though."  
"Sadly." Simon laughs back, leaning back in to kiss up David's shaft, licking as he went.  
"Shit, Simon, you're good." David gasps, feeling the younger boy massage the head with his tongue. Simon works with his mouth, pumping the base and running a hand along the other man's thigh. David pants hard, mouth dry as he feels the warmth pooling in his stomach, grunting and gasping. Before he has time to speak, he feels himself cumming hard, and pulls Simon off him by his hair.

Simon gasps loudly, blinking in surprise when David cums. It had landed on his face, and caught him off guard. "Sorry." David says sheepishly.   
"You made a mess, David." Simon half teased, making David grin.  
"Didn't think you'd be wanting a mouthful of me so soon." He laughs. Simon stands, feeling David wrap his arms around his waist instantly. "Cute." He laughs, kissing Simon's cheek softly. "Especially with my cum on you." Before Simon could protest to the embarrassing statement, David rubs Simon through the sweatpants, and Simon forgot what he was going to say all together.


End file.
